


特效抚慰

by Annie D (scaramouche), Seinano



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Chirrut POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seinano/pseuds/Seinano
Summary: 当Baze需要安慰时，Chirrut总会在那儿。电影设定，关于他们在离开伊杜的飞船上发生了什么。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch My World with Your Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420344) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> 译者微博：http://weibo.com/myccclesss

Chirrut和Baze之间没什么秘密和谎言。他们之前也骗过对方（比如Baze第一次接活儿的时候，又比如Chirrut对Baze允诺只要能找到一条安全出路他们就离开杰达），后来这些事就不怎么有意义了，两人扯谎的功夫可以说是齐头并进，谁也蒙不了谁。

随着逐渐的磨合，他们后来一致决定，欺骗这一套是不必要的，应该彻底淘汰。但说个小谎还是可以接受——反正他们对彼此的想法心知肚明得很，也就算不上说谎。

而此刻在这艘从伊杜偷来的货运飞船上，每个人都淋得透湿，脾气暴躁，Baze却对Chirrut说，“我没事。”——明显是鬼扯。

Chirrut不满意这个回答，于是用他的手杖跟敲了敲Baze的靴子。Baze叹了口气，只得又加上一句，“我只是想休息一会儿。”——还是假话。

杰达消失了。这种冰彻骨髓的痛楚胜过城里任何一个严酷的凛冬。也许在这些年里，Chirrut才是跟圣城关系最紧密的那个，但他还有他的信仰，他把自己的关注点审慎地从一座圣殿转向另一座（Jyn Erso，传承和战斗）。可Baze不像Chirrut——帝国的暴行让他怒火中烧，在伊杜上干翻的那些暴风兵还不足以让他完全泄愤。

Chirrut感受得到他的挫败与沮丧，情绪正在他的身体中慢慢烧舐着。一贯如此。

“Baze。”Chirrut开口。

“打住。”Baze回答，“我正在睡觉。”

Chirrut掂量了一会儿。离抵达雅文基地还有好些时候，Cassian和K2在驾驶舱里，Bodhi正把自己裹进睡袋中试图进睡，而Jyn还在郁郁寡欢地消化着今天发生的一切。Chirrut拿起他的手杖，敲了几下舱壁，然后仔细听着回声。

“这艘飞船是用来运输凯伯水晶的。”Chirrut说，“他们都放在哪儿了？”

一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，Jyn坐直了身子。“我想大部分都存在那边。有一个舱口可以下去。”

Chirrut起身，跟着Jyn走到了舱口。舱门打开，凯伯残留的气味飘荡在整个空间，Chirrut用力呼吸了一下。他三言两语地打消了Jyn的疑虑，又请求她替自己看着一会儿他的光弩。然后他小心翼翼地爬下梯子，进入货舱，估量起四周。

下面要比上面更冷一些，空气也没有处理过。以前水晶就存在这儿，一桶桶整齐地摆放着，不像现在这么狼藉。Chirrut敲着手杖摸索着，这些可能是从极深的地层里挖出来的水晶，通常没有哪个守卫敢下到那样的深度。想到这儿，Chirrut不由得充满敬意地颔首，虽然可能太迟了。

意料之中的，他听到身后的梯子响起了脚步声。Baze关上舱门，然后直接从梯子跳到了地面上。

“你在这儿干嘛？”Baze问。

“跟我来。”Chirrut伸出手向他招呼，“Baze。”

Baze没有动，但没关系，Chirrut直接走向了他，双手落到了他的脸侧。Baze没有皱眉，但表情中带着一种谨慎的茫然。Chirrut的手从他的脸颊滑到了脖子，越过一层层武装，又落到了手臂上。对Chirrut来说，Baze的手就是他最好的情绪指示器，他用一根手指轻轻滑过Baze的每个指节。气氛如预料中一般紧绷了起来。

“你认真的？”Baze开口。

“你会跟着我，对吧？”Chirrut问。

“我一直跟着你。”（I always follow you.）

“而我也值得起这个。”Chirrut思索片刻，扬起了脑袋，“是不是？当然是了。”

Baze笑了一声。但这个笑声有些疲惫，不是Chirrut想听到的。Chirrut往前蹭去，近得Baze的呼吸就停留在他的嘴唇上方。他听到Baze的呼吸变得急促。然而当Baze凑上前，Chirrut却一只手坚定地抵上了他的胸甲，不让他靠近。Baze惊讶地咕哝了一声。

“Chirrut，”Baze说。

“嘘。”这副胸甲也许平常自有其实用之处，但此时却大大地限制住了Chirrut，让他没法接触到Baze的身体——既感受不到他的心跳，也感受不到他粗重的呼吸。Chirrut的手掌一路移开，滑到了衣甲边上，他屈起手指探了进去，落到连体服包裹下离乳头最近的位置。这个角度刚好支撑着Chirrut，让他能鼻尖擦过Baze的，嘴唇几乎就要贴上Baze脸上的须发。

Baze再一次凑了上来，但Chirrut用脚背朝Baze的小腿一勾，后者瞬间失去了平衡。“Chirrut！”

“要是你聪明点儿，早就把这身东西扒下来了。”Chirrut说。

“我不需要。”Baze朝他走去，但Chirrut马上逃开了，手杖朝着那双想要抓住他的手上招呼。Baze相当清楚Chirrut是什么心思，但他就是想试一试。他专心致志地想要逮住眼前这个家伙，但最后仍然以失败告终。Baze骂骂咧咧地脱下了他的连发炮，粗鲁地把那身行头扔到一边。

但就算如此，他也没能轻松如愿。Chirrut侧身向后躲着，时不时拍开Baze的手。最终Baze只能打起十二分的注意力，抓住时机一个俯身，猛地扔开了Chirrut的手杖。

“所以你抢走了一个盲人的手杖？”Chirrut装模作样地说。但下一秒，当Baze扯住他的长袍下摆时，假惺惺的愤慨就变成了破碎的呻吟。

Chirrut被一把拽进了Baze的怀中，身体被紧紧挤压着，嘴唇密不透风地给堵了个严实。Chirrut够着身子，双手抓住Baze的肩膀保持平衡，然后他分开双唇，加深了这个吻。Baze的喉咙里发出赞同的哼声。

在往常时候，有时这个吻是徐缓的，小心翼翼带着试探；有时带着笑声。还有些时候——虽然很少见——比如此时，Baze如猛兽般扣着Chirrut的身子，掠夺着他的唇舌，连下巴都开始隐隐作痛。

Chirrut挣开了身子。“你真的不把这个脱掉？我有点儿反悔了。”

“等等。”Baze抬起双手，极富效率地扯开了胸甲的扣合处。Chirrut帮着他把脖子上那一块往脑袋上方一拉，丢到了一旁，其余部分也跟着散开。这会儿只剩下了连体服——连体服尚在Chirrut的忍受范围内，毕竟这不影响他开开心心地去触摸Baze的身体。

“这还行。”Chirrut一只手揪过Baze一边的发辫，一只手扯着他的一大缕头发，两人的脸贴到了一起。“你想怎么来？我的嘴？还是——”

话没说完，他就被搭在腰上的手给翻了个个儿。Baze猛地将Chirrut推抵在了舱壁上，而后者立刻用双手撑住了自己。他们向来默契。Baze一只手抚上了Chirrut后腰，仿佛在恳求他别动。

这回Chirrut服从了——虽然他还是抽空扯掉了自己的腰带，裤子滑到了脚踝处。他的袍子依然挂在身上，但Baze只用轻轻一掀，手就能如愿探进Chirrut的腿间。

Baze需要这个。也许不一定非得来场性爱，但他需要这种纾解，这种亲近，他受够了Chirrut那带着点儿奚落的暗示。Chirrut也需要这个。因为除了Baze感到受伤这件事外，找遍银河系都很难再找到一件事让他感到受伤。

Chirrut微微分开了他的腿。Baze的手指抹上了润滑油（从他们随身的医药箱里翻出来的），然后那双脱下了手套的大手，就这么滑进了Chirrut的股间，后者发出了一声叹息。Baze轻轻按揉着那一小块儿皮肤，有些沉醉于Chirrut在他手下的触感，然后弯起了一根手指。他小心翼翼地开拓着，直到Chirrut不耐烦地轻弹了一下舌头，弯起的指节便直直冲了进去。Chirrut压下身子，容纳了那根手指，接着是另一根，然后稍稍前后摆动起臀部，开始在Baze手上操着自己。

“抱住我。”Chirrut低声说。

Baze俯身上前，胸膛贴上了Chirrut的后背，更加牢固地将他压在了舱壁上，让他的一边脸贴着金属皮。Baze继续用一只手开拓着Chirrut，另一只手则移到了他的腰侧，抓着他依旧整齐的衣物。Chirrut有些怀念Baze平日里抚摸着他的胸膛和乳头的感觉，但这种渴望立马被另一种安慰给取代。Baze用脸轻轻磨蹭着Chirrut的脑袋，牙齿在他的一边耳朵上舔噬着。

偶尔Chirrut会想，他们迟早得厌倦于此，或者至少没那么快进入状态。他们又不是毛头小伙子了，早就过了一遍遍猎奇尝鲜的阶段。但此时，Baze依旧因为欲望而轻轻颤抖着，而Chirrut的身子则像他的光弩一样紧紧绷着。

“我进来了。”Baze说。他的声音听上去不像是警告，更像是一种引诱，让Chirrut的脊椎都发起了一阵抖。Chirrut屏住呼吸，而Baze双手握住他的臀瓣，找准角度，挺身而入。

Chirrut的身子被倾压向前。Baze起先进入得很浅，而后逐渐深入，冲刺了起来。每一次进入都带给Chirrut一次全新的战栗，他的身子不停地轻颤着，仿佛周身的神经末梢都在这刺激下被一一唤醒。Baze的衣衫大敞，胸膛上的毛发蹭刮着Chirrut的后背，虽然他还是感觉得到Baze手臂上和腿上没有脱掉的衣服料子。

“你为什么还穿着你那身？”Chirrut开口。

“专心点儿，Chirrut。”Baze恶意地碾磨过他体内的一点，“我就打算这么干你。”

Baze平日里背着加农炮到处跑的力气，这会儿全用在了Chirrut的身上。起先他还把控着节奏，但没过多久，每一下就变得又深又狠，仿佛要把Chirrut肺的空气给榨个干净。这的确令人激动；Chirrut虽然比Baze要矮，但肌肉却紧致结实，要把他操得直踮脚尖可不是件容易的事。

毫不细致，但却爽畅。Chirrut并不知道Baze的老二是长什么样的——他在他们走到这一步之前就瞎了——但他的嘴唇了解它鼓胀的头部，了解它粗长的柱身。而当Baze埋进他的体内，这个认知同样令他兴奋。他的身体包裹着Baze，取悦着Baze，每一次用力的撞击都能激起一阵奇异的满足感。

越来越快。在过去几天里，他们实在都有些精力过剩——自从Jyn和Cassian在市集上出现后，他俩就陷入了轮番的争论中，一切都乱了套。而现在，身体的碰击为他们找到了一个发泄的渠道。不论是Baze每一次的全根没入，还是慢慢抽出他的阴茎轻浅抽动，都令人心神迷醉。

从各个方面来说，这都是一场美妙的性爱。Chirrut的手指毫无意义地抠着舱壁，想要找到点儿什么支撑，但Baze的双臂突然环紧了他，把他抱了起来。

接着天地翻转。Chirrut倒在了地上，双肩紧贴着金属地面，双腿无助地敞开。Baze抽出了身子。他俯在Chirrut上方，一把将后者的裤子彻底拽了下来，而后又抬高了他的右腿，折成一个易于进入的姿势，重新将阴茎挤了进去。

“别动。”Baze开口。

“没想动！”Chirrut咬牙切齿地说。他的双脚乱蹬了一会儿，脚踝终于勾上了Baze的肩膀，双手撑着地面。这个姿势Baze没法进入得那么深，但感觉却大不相同，每一次刺戳，都牵动起他的臀部一起摆动。Chirrut感觉到他的身子再次绷紧了，快感如浪潮般凶狠而炽热。

“过来。”Baze轻声说。脸上突如其来的触碰让Chirrut抖了一抖——Baze的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，与另一处的动作极不协调。Baze一定是在看着他，而无论看到了什么，Baze都喜欢他看到的。  
Chirrut的防线被彻底击溃。他的呼吸凝滞，在Baze不断的挺身中迎来了高潮。他撑在地上的一只手颤巍巍地抬了起来，抓住了Baze的肩膀，指甲无助地陷入皮肉里。但Baze全无察觉。

“你，”过了一会儿，Chirrut终于能开口说话。“为什么不垫点儿东西在我背后。”

“你该看看我的膝盖。”Baze回答。

“我是个瞎子，Baze。”Chirrut想笑，但笑声张嘴就咽成了一声惊呼。Baze托起他的臀部朝前一送，整个身子都嵌了上去。不过这次，Chirrut至少能自由地将双腿都搭在Baze的肩膀上，脚踝勾住他的脖子。“你本来可以让我用嘴，我的膝盖可好得很。”

“是啊，好得很。”Baze那汗津津的、有些发颤的手掌贴上了正挨着他脸颊的膝盖。“动一动，Chirrut。”

Chirrut的舌头抵上自己的脸颊内侧，肩膀扭了扭，换成了一个更自在的姿势撑着地板。这个角度便于他随着Baze的每次下落朝上挺动身子。Baze看上去很满意。每一次呼吸，他都愈发凶狠地撞进Chirrut的体内，大腿与臀部拍打着，发出明显的响声。

“噢，”而当Baze终于到达边缘，Chirrut开口。“不错，真高兴还能让你射出来，我还忧虑了好一会儿呢。”

Baze忿忿地喘着气，而后大声呻吟着释放了出来。这个声音就像一床温暖的毯子似的裹住了Chirrut，让他发出舒服的哼哼。高潮的余韵随后席卷了Baze的周身——他的手笨拙地松开，身体微微下塌。好在Chirrut永远都是反映灵敏的那一个，他滑出了Baze的阴茎，一个翻身坐了起来，然后在Baze快要躺倒的瞬间环抱住了他。

“现在我们可以来检查检查你的膝盖了。”Chirrut帮着Baze平躺了下来，饶有趣味地感受着他大口地喘气。而当Baze的呼吸终于缓和，Chirrut凑上前去吻了吻他的嘴，又亲了亲他的脸颊，他的鼻子，他的太阳穴。“很抱歉我之前说的那些——”

“没什么。”Baze开口，“我不介意了。”

“因为你现在有了其它事担心？”

“因为我觉得我们不吵架时更好。”

“这倒是。”Chirrut理了理袍子，遮住了他（待会儿就要发疼）的屁股，然后把脑袋枕在了Baze胸口上。这实在是副值得抚摸和依偎的好胸膛。“虽然争吵让性爱更美妙。”

Chirrut感觉Baze翻了个白眼。“所以你究竟打算怎么告诉其他人，我们爬到这下面来干了些啥？”

“我们在跟凯伯水晶进行亲切交流。”Chirrut回答，“怎么？反正他们又不知道威尔守卫平常都做些什么。就让他们想象去吧。”

 

—END—


End file.
